Robert Shepard
"They'll follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon." Robert Shepard was born in December 12, 2154 on the planet Earth. His family were lower class citizens and lived in slums of Earth. With such a harsh upbringing made Robert tough and gritty. It also gave him a short temper in where he'll have an outburst of rage when angered enough. In order to survive he joined the Tenth Street Reds a gang that was stationed on Earth. He didn't stay with that group for long. Robert felt he had to leave this life of gang culture and poverty. So he enlisted to the Alliance Navy at age eighteen. Among the many missions Robert performed in his service to the Alliance, the mission that changed his perspective on life was in the planet Akuze. The mission went horribly wrong once his team set foot on the planet. Him and his team was trapped in an extreme survival situation in where his squad was attacked by an army of Thresher Maws. His entire squad was massacred by the giant worms and Robert was left for dead. Alone with limited rations and ammo, Robert did all he could to stay alive until he was rescued by the Alliance. Robert had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. This life experience made Robert stronger and soften his gritty attitude a bit now that he wants to live life to it's fullest. Though his hatred for the Thresher Maws knows no bounds. He was the Sole Survivor and is the only one left to tell the tale. It was a tough road, but Robert persevered and graduated the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. Shepard later was blessed to become the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Robert Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer, 'Mass Effect 1' 'Soldier Talents:' *'Pistols'- 8 *'Shotguns'- 8 *'Assault Rifles'- 8 *'Sniper Rifles'- 8 *'Combat Armor'- 8 *'First Aid'- 8 *'Assault Training'- 8 *'Fittness'- 8 *'Electronics'- 0 *'Shock Trooper'- 12 *'Charm'- 12 *'Intimidate'- 8 *'Spectre Training-' 12 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor- Titan Heavy Grade 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Corporal Toombs would probably be dead. Captain Kirrahe survived the raid in Virmire. Hopefull Admiral Kohoku is still alive. Robert didn't kill his boy WREX and chose Captain Anderson to be the Chancellor. Mass Effect 2 Identity code: ???? 'Powers:' *'Adrenaline Rush- Heighten Adrenaline Rush- '''Ranked 4 *'Concussive Shot- Heavy Concussive Shot- Ranked 4 *Disruptor Ammo- Heavy Disruptor Ammo- Ranked 4 *Incendiary Ammo- Inferno Ammo'''- Rank 4 *'Cryo Ammo- '''Rank 1 *'Combat Mastery- Shock Trooper- Ranked 4 'ME2 Equipment and Arsenal-' As a soldier Robert carries enough firepower to be a one man army. Among his collection of weapons the M-76 Revenant is his gun of choice. A gun he personal calls Issabella. The Black Titan model of the N7 armor best suits Robert's style of combat. When he's not in the battlefield Robert wears the Officer's Uniform when commanding the Normandy. '''N7 Armor Black Titan Model When Robert was given the N7 Armor he took full advantage of it's option to be customizable. He traveled across the galaxy to find the best parts to give himself the best performance on the feild. The Black Titan Model of the N7 Armor is designed to give him the highest output of weapon damage both long and close range with extra ammo to use for Heavy Weapons. Parts-''' *'''Head: Deathmask- Increase Negociation 10% (only use in space) *'Body: Aegis Vest'- Increase health by 5% *'Shoulders: Kestrel Shoulder Peices'- Increase shields by 8% and melee damage by 10% *'Arms: Stabalization Gauntlets'- Increases weapon damage by 5% *'Legs: Ordanance Pack'- Increase spare heavy weapon ammo by 10% *'Colors: '''Main body is black, with brownish yellow details and a bright red stripe. 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Jack could possible not survive the Suicide Mission. Beside her, everyone else survives. 'Mass Effect 3' 'Talents: 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' 'Parts-' '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made 'Trivia and notes:' * Thre Default Shepard is born Shepard was born on April 11, 2154. Since my "Canon" Shepard is based on me I pushed his birth date to December 12, 2154. Making my Shepard a few months younger then the default. * Robert Shepard is my "Canon" Shepard in Mass Effect based on me. A good guy with a mean streak which means he'll do some things out of anger depending on the situation. * I'm one of thoes players who has a hard time to hearMark Meer's voice as any other interpretation of Shepard, but my Canon version. So I felt it was best to make alternate versions of me instead of a bunch of different Male Shepards. Robert Shepard the Soldeir Class is my definitive version who romances Tali, the others share some qualities but have different enough paths for a new experience. There's a version of Robert whose a bit more light hearted wears the Collector Armor and is a Sentinel who romances Liara with another being an Adept whose xenophobic and romances Miranda. Beyond my Male Shepards, I've only been able to make a Male Shepard who is not design to be a version of me the ruthless Ivan Shepard. * Robert Shepard is very sensitive when you talk to him about Akuze. Plus he HATES Thrasher Maws and wants to kill all of them. * I try my best to avoid having my "Canon" Shepard be a "meta" play through. But the choices I've made with him between the first Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 were pretty tough. With Mass Effect 3 on the way, I'll try my best to stick with the choices I'll make and try to avoid making his play through a meta experiece. * Shepard rename the M-79 Revenant, Isabella. The name comes from my kid cousin whose name is Isabella. * Whenever Robert deals with a YMIR Mech, he screams like John Rambo when chipping away their armor with a Revenant armed with Inferno Rounds. * Shepard's has a pet FENRIS Mech in Mass Effect 3 is named after my pet chihuahua Rambo. *In the first Mass Effect, Robert Shepard has the electronic skill but never really use it. He only gained an interest to it due to his conversations with Tali and her facination of machines. 'Gallery' Giving garrus a fist bump by shumworld-d3b29rq.jpg 1st me3 pic by shumworld-d3djtgx.jpg Soldier Rob Shepard.jpg Robert Shumpard.jpg Robert and crew bw.jpg